


Right Here With You

by raregloves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregloves/pseuds/raregloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer heat finds Sally and Molly at the beach, hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could I request some Sally and Molly fluff? Maybe the two of them waking up or going to the beach? :)

The water pulled back with a roar, rose with a sigh, and came down again with a scream. Over and over. Over and over, even when nobody was around to hear it. White noise, soothing in its repetitiveness, its great predictability.   
  
Molly tried to focus on that sound, instead of the piercing cries of the children. Running at the waves and retreating, shouting to their admiring parents. Everyone was half dressed, pinking in the heat of the sun like sausages on a BBQ.  
  
It was typically British, Molly thought, to react to a heat wave with hysteria. Everybody swarmed to the coast, ripping at their clothes, burning almost the moment the sun touched them. Every new report included grim reports of power failures around the country.  
  
Sally was sitting in front of her, easily the most attractive person on the stretch of sand. She was dressed in a red bikini that gripped each of her curves, and white-rimmed sunglasses. Her face was tilted upwards. Molly could just see the strong line of her jaw.  
  
‘Do you want me to do your back?’ Molly said, holding the bottle of sun screen up for Sally to examine. ‘Then we wait ten minutes or so to go in. Otherwise it’ll wash off.’  
  
‘I read the bottle,’ Sally said, smiling at her. ‘Go on then.’  
  
Molly moved closed. She let the rest of the beach fade out. Even her own body became unimportant- the sweat gathering at the base of her neck, the slight ache in her knees.  
  
She poured the sun screen onto her palm, put the bottle aside, and then slid her hand up the middle of Sallys back. Sally kept still. The whiteness of the cream against her skin was curiously mesmerizing, and for a moment Molly felt her attention drift as she drew a smiling face into Sallys back.  
  
Then Sallys shoulders jumped as she laughed. Molly flushed.  
  
She added a little more sunscreen and spread it, covering her shoulders, and the dip in her back just before her arse. Molly made circles with her thumbs, and Sally shifted a little in the sand.  
  
‘Ok?’  
  
‘Very,’ Sally said, glancing over her shoulder. Her freckles were more pronounced than ever in the brightness of the sun.   
  
Her back was covered in the sun screen now. Satisfied that it was properly rubbed in, Molly wiped her hands on her towel and moved to sit next to Sally. Casually, she linked their hands. Sally had been pushing her feet into the sand, so that the sand shifted curiously as she wriggled her toes.  
  
‘I love summer,’ Sally said. ‘Sometimes I think I’d like to move somewhere warmer.’  
  
‘Really?’  
  
Molly couldn’t imagine Sally living somewhere that wasn’t London. She had an understanding of the city, and a love for it, that Molly envied. Having grown up in London, Sally moved through it with a confidence Molly still sometimes felt she lacked.  
  
‘Not right now,’ Sally continued. ‘Later, when I was older, maybe retired.’  
  
‘We could be old ladies on an island,’ Molly said, picturing it.  
  
A wooden veranda, a white house with bright green trees sprouting from the earth around it. Sally, in a rocking chair, eyes closed as she soaked up the sun. Molly bringing her tea, the two of them strolling by the waves at twilight at a steady pace, hand in hand.  
  
‘You’re picturing it, aren’t you?’ Sally said, watching her. ‘Romantic walks on the beach and geriatric fucking.’  
  
Molly burst out laughing, then leaned over to press a kiss to Sallys cheek.  
  
‘You’ve ruined it,’ she said, pretending to despair. ‘There I was, thinking a little cottage, twilight walks, shells on the windowsill…’  
  
‘And now you’re imagining yourself with saggy tits, cleaning a dildo in the kitchen?’  
  
‘Pretty much.’  
  
Sally gave a satisfied sigh.  
  
‘I’m looking forward to it.’  
  
An inflatable ball rushed past them, perused by two blonde children who looked hardly old enough to be walking, let along running at speed. They were followed in turn by their father, whose soft stomach wobbled as he hurried after them.  
  
Sally and Molly waited until they had past before bursting into laughter.  
  
Molly pushed her feet into the sand too, imitating Sally. The top layer of grains were hot, but after digging with her toes Molly found that it was actually rather cool.   
  
Sally reached over and lifted Mollys hair over one of her shoulders. Cool air rushed to touch the nape of Mollys neck and she sighed, squeezing Sallys hand in thanks.  
  
Sally often did things like this. Perceiving something Molly needed, or felt, and acting on it before Molly could voice it. Sexually, it made her a fantastic partner, by far the best Molly had ever had. She had never felt so at ease with anybody before. The need Molly had so often felt in her previous relationships (to perform, to adapt) was entirely absent.   
  
‘Come on,’ Sally said. She got to her feet, brushing sand off her muscled legs. She offered her hand to Molly, who allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. They took off their sunglasses.  
  
Hands joined, they walked towards the water. It looked bright and cold. If anybody was giving them unfriendly looks, Molly couldn’t tell. Nor did she care.  
  
Sally ran in, pulling her onwards, without testing the water. Molly shrieked a little at the temperature, making Sally laugh. She didn’t pull away though. Their bodies adapted quickly, and soon they were waist high, and the water felt extremely pleasant.  
  
‘I think the nipples are always the worst part to get cold,’ Sally said, as they rose with the force of another wave. ‘If I go under right now, will you do it too? Then we can adjust and swim out properly.’  
  
‘Fine,’ Molly said. ‘You’re warming me up later, though.’  
  
‘Of course.’   
  
Sally smirked and Molly found herself grinning back.  
  
‘Three. Two. One!’  
  
They both dropped down under the water. Molly scrunched up her face at the cold, but held steady. She could feel the water pulling at her hair, spreading it out around her face like a halo.   
  
Sally tugged at her hand and they burst back up. Molly took a huge gasp of air, feeling the heady rush of her blood through her chest, her head. Water was dripping out of Salls hair like a small fountain. Both their nipples had hardened conspicuously.  
  
‘Come on,’ Sally said, and she rose over the next wave, kicking her way towards the horizon. Molly, unable to wipe the smile from her face, followed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt on my tumblr- I love rare pair fic :)
> 
> raregloves.tumblr.com


End file.
